freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Asses to Ashes
|image= |airdate=November 16, 1992 |writer=Bryan Winter |director=Shelley Jensen |previous=A Night at the Oprah |next=A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum }} is the tenth episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's third season which was first broadcast on November 16, 1992. Summary Election results are in and Philip fights to remain cool amid lies by Judge Robertson, which prompt Will to confront the outspoken incumbent. Chaos ensues when the judge dies after Will tells him to drop dead. Then during the Funeral All the people who came bad mouth Carl for what he did to them over the years, then when Will reveal himself as the man who killed him, they all clapped at him. Plot The election starts off close but at the last minute, Judge Robertson airs another commercial mudslinging Phillip as a crooked politician who lets criminals off. Phillip refuses to play dirty and loses the election by a huge margin. The family goes to congratulate Judge Robertson but leave upon dealing with Robertson's drunken and obnoxious behavior. Will overhears Robertson calling Uncle Phil a sap and a stooge, coming back in to defend his uncle's honor and tells Robertson to drop dead, which he does. Will begins to feel guilty over his actions and Phillip agrees to give the eulogy at his funeral. However, he finds that many of the attendants bad mouth Robertson for his behavior and clap upon Will revealing he is the one who killed him. Later that night, Phillip is appointed to replace the vacant judge seat by the Governor of California. Quotes (After Uncle Phil and the family leaves) :Carl Robertson: There goes Phillip Banks, the biggest sap that ever lived. What a stooge. :Will: Excuse me? :Carl: You heard me. He's a sap, a dope, a loser. He never had what it takes and he never will, isn't that right? :Woman: Uh huh. :Will: I think you should take that back, man. :Carl: Oh you do? :Will: Yeah I do. :Carl: I think you should run along and play and don't get involved in politics until you're a big boy. :Will: At least my uncle stands for something! :Carl: Oh really and what would that be? A buffet? :Will: My uncle fights for what he believes in. :Carl: Ooh! Shame on me. :Will: My uncle is three times the man you will ever be! :Carl: He's got my vote! :Will: And another thing: Everything you said in your campaign was a lie! You have no integrity, no decency and you.. you're really, really short and I'll tell you another thing, if you don't like it, man you can drop dead! (Carl suffers a stroke while laughing at Will's insults and literally drops dead to the ground) :Reporter: Oh my God, he's dead! :Will: (Panicking and pushing Carl) Hey come on, man, if I told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it? Trivia *This is the first time that Carlton does the "Carlton Dance" to the song "It's Not Unusual". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3